Deliria Gleam
Deliria Gleam is an unknown woman who appeared amongst adventurers during timeskip between Chapters 3 and 4. Rather than the traditional Wikia, this shall be a document. All information presented here can be accessed by anyone with the Knight-Lieutenant rank or above within the Egronian Military, or alternatively, any adventurer with a sufficiently high enough fame of 30 or more. Finally, it can also be gleaned through a Knowledge: Local check of DC 50 or above. History Deliria Gleam appeared approximately 7 years after the fall of Maloglash and joined amongst local Adventurers in Haven, and eventually made her way to the other cities, seemingly exploring them and largely appearing to be 'new' to the atmosphere. Throughout her recorded 3 years within Oustomia, she has also aided in numerous adventures, bounties, and requests for aid, with a penchant for brutal efficiency. She participated in battles against everything from goblins, orcs, to liches, and outsiders. She was the key to a particularly dangerous threat, when a Lich appeared in Egronia, claiming to be the heir of Maloglash, in which her and a number of other adventurers invaded it's lair, but found themselves unable to destroy the phylactery. Deliria responded by destroying the item with her bare hands, thereby preventing the Lich's resurrection after his death. After that, reports have come in that Deliria seems to spend the vast majority of her time dwelling within taverns and waiting. The woman does not appear to sleep, but she is well known for making strong weaponry and armor, but very few people seem to have any of her items that she has made. The few who do inform spies and informants that her items are of excellent make, and infused with significant magical prowess, indicating that she is at least vaguely aware of the ability to make magical items, despite having never been witnessed casting any spells. With the slow re-emergence of the Thii, she appears to have spent more of her time on Sheng and it's cities, and visits Prospero, appearing to be looking for news regarding the Thii. Personality Deliria does not speak much, to say the least. She communicates minimally with party members, and even less with strangers who attempt to strike up conversation with her. When she is addressed, it is often with a polite, yet monotone curtness with as few words as possible to achieve the end result of an exchange. When it comes to Adventuring, Deliria appears to take a brutally efficient route, identifying, and then utilizing the best course of action. She is given a mission, and she achieves it, with only the occasional deviation from her task. Despite this, Deliria seems to have no qualms about ''how ''she finishes her task, and will happily destroy buildings, torture individuals, and kill in a brutal fashion. Despite this detachment to anything, Deliria seems to hold no ill-will towards her enemies, although she has been demonstrated having somewhat higher than average disdain for Sarenrae Worshipers, but again, no ill-will. Physical Appearance Deliria is a rather tall, regal looking woman with black and white hair that always seems impeccable. When she is outside of her 'combat armor', she is often wearing what appears to be a feminine suit that gives her a rather official, yet relaxed appearance. However, Deliria becomes a force to be reckoned with when she puts her armor on, able to put it on in an instant, the armor is enormously heavy, bulky, unwieldy, and incredibly strong. In particular, the gauntlets she wears present the most devastating effect of her abilities and bring them forward like none other. Friends & Foes No known associates. Aspirations Deliria is not known to have any particular goals or aspirations; none that she speaks of, at least. She seems to be purely focused on adventuring and earning money, but is rarely seen spending it on anything more than alcohol or food. Fighting Style Deliria's observed fighting style does not use magic, weapons, or even anything particularly cunning. She walks in, and breaks her foes. In her armor, she is incredibly large and imposing, and will often simply break the weapons of her enemies with seemingly little to no effort in her actions. When she finishes breaking weapons, she resorts to breaking bones. She seems to make no special effort to kill, but does not make any effort to ''not ''kill. Category:Player Characters